Remember Me
by Sparrow Brown
Summary: Oikawa Tooru expected to wake up in his dorm room and face the school day in all its educational glory. What he did not expect was to wake up in a hospital bed with almost thirteen years of his life forgotten. 'And was that grey hair? That could not be a grey hair' (alternate universe, omegaverse )
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Oikawa Tooru expected to wake up in his dorm room and face the school day in all its educational glory. What he did not expect was to wake up in a hospital bed with almost thirteen years of his life forgotten. 'And was that grey hair? That could _not_ be a grey hair!'

Warnings: Omegaverse and past mpreg

* * *

Oikawa was tapping his index finger against the steering wheel in time to a rather bubbly pop song. Iwaizumi laid back into his seat, trying desperately to will away the headache starting to pound in his head. This was the third time this song had played as they made their way from Tokyo to Miyagi.

The first half hour of their drive had been filled with a sleepy silence that came from having a long day. Then Oikawa's hand had reached out to turn on the radio breaking the peacefulness that had settled upon them. When the excited voice of the radio host came on announcing their music line up, Iwaizumi hadn't really cared. Oikawa being distracted by music meant that he was free to drift off into space lost in his own thoughts without having to keep up a conversation.

Oikawa however, was not a silent music listener. He liked to hum and sing along. Turning something that should have been relaxing into the beginnings of a headache for Iwaizumi. Then the song that had broken into the top charts in just a couple of days came on.

The song itself had meaningless lyrics and an obnoxious sounding instrumental that came with a catchy beat. It was being played in many of the stores Iwaizumi had gone into the past week. It had quickly become a favorite among the populace. Iwaizumi would not have minded it so much, if it had not followed him around seemingly everywhere he went, getting stuck in his head like no other song had in while.

It did not help that Oikawa had been able to find it on every station he turned on, happily joining in with the auto-tuned voice as he sang loudly off key. Iwaizumi was certain that he was doing this on purpose to annoy the crap out of him. Judging by the throbbing behind his skull Oikawa had succeeded.

Oikawa's voice rose to hit a high note as the singer's voice got carried away into the chorus. It was here that Iwaizumi had struck. His hand darted out for the dial on the radio to tap it with more force than necessary, successfully turning it off. Oikawa made a startled sound mid-verse. His brown eyes looked away from the road over to Iwaizumi, who laid back in his seat with a satisfied smirk.

"Iwa-chan! That was rude," he whined out, sounding younger than his thirty-three years.

From the corner of his eyes Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa reached out to turn the radio back on.

"Don't do it." Iwaizumi said looking back at the road as the sunset melted into the darkness of night.

Oikawa's hand froze. "But Iwa-"

"Don't do it, Trashykawa."

Iwaizumi's scent had spiked with his annoyance, allowing the other alpha to know just how displeased he was.

"Fine," Oikawa amended, briefly taking his hands off the steering wheel as he held them up in a passive gesture.

Quiet settled into the car once more and Iwaizumi sighed in relief as his headache began to alleviate. His peace was short lived however, as he heard the contents of the boxes in the back-seat rattle. It was the last of Oikawa's things from his apartment in Tokyo.

After the death of Oikawa's father, his mother had convinced Oikawa to move back to Miyagi. She wanted her children and grandchildren closer to her in the wake of the loss and her children readily accommodated her. Oikawa's sister had apparently taken extended time off from her job to be with their grieving mother.

Oikawa's mother's bond to his father had been severed. Losing a connection like that was a hard thing to deal with. Iwaizumi has never had to experience such a thing, but he knew that a bond breaking from death was often physically painful and mentally jarring. Some people walked out of their grief ready to face the world again, while others drew further into themselves, slowly perishing away from the living.

Iwaizumi was not bonded to anyone, and while it was a society norm to be so at his age, he was grateful not share such a connection to anyone. The thought of the pain the living half of the pair had to go through was not something he wanted to experience, nor leave someone else to. Oikawa was different from him, falling straight into society norms with a bonding bite on the left scent gland of his neck, before he even got to his late twenties.

Iwaizumi was broken out of his thoughts as Oikawa's phone rang. Its ringtone breaking the quiet as Oikawa fished for his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi!" The excited of voice of a young girl came from the other end.

Oikawa's lips stretched into a smile as he replied. "Hi! Tomomi-chan how are you?"

"Good," there was a pause and Iwaizumi could hear the faint grumbling of someone else. "Mom says to hand the phone to Iwa-chan."

"But-"

"Because it's dangerous to drive and talk on the phone," she parroted to him from her mother.

"Fine." Oikawa said, before handing his phone over to Iwaizumi.

"Hello?" Iwaizumi tentatively asked.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Tomomi-chan."

Tomomi was Oikawa's daughter. She was five years old and far more cheerful and smiley than her mother Tobio. Most importantly she had yet to inherit Oikawa's horrible personality. As if hearing his thoughts, Oikawa glanced away from the road and gave him the stink eye.

"I'm supposed to ask when you guys will be back."

Iwaizumi looked out at the road before turning to Oikawa.

"Soon," Oikawa chimed brightly.

Iwaizumi moved the phone away from his ear as Tomomi shouted back to her mother.

"Daddy says they'll be back soon!"

There was more unintelligible grumbling from the other end and Tomomi was silent as she listened.

"Mom wants to know how soon?"

Iwaizumi answered when he spotted a road sign. "We're about forty minutes away."

"Forty minutes?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

She yelled back to her mother and once more Iwaizumi had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Mom says see you guys soon."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi began. He always felt so awkward conversing with children.

"See you soon!" Oikawa said, saving him from a drawn-out pause.

Tomomi answered with a happy shout. "See you soon! Bye-bye."

"Goodbye, Tomomi-chan." Iwaizumi replied as Oikawa happily chorused.

"Bye, bye!"

She hung up, leaving them in a quiet lull.

"I'm going to miss Tokyo." Oikawa said as he picked up his drink from the cup holder.

"Then don't move."

"Can't Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he took a sip from his drink. "Already bought the house."

"Then stop complaining," Iwaizumi said while shifting around in his seat. His legs had started to fall asleep and his butt felt numb from sitting for so long.

"My Mom's happy though," Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi simply hummed in reply.

"Tobio's happy too." Oikawa said before taking another sip. He then added, "I think he missed living close to his parents."

"Now you get to see them all the time."

Oikawa winced at that, "don't remind me."

"They can't be that bad. They seemed nice enough to me," Iwaizumi said. He had only met Kageyama's parents once and very briefly at that.

" _You_ get to say that, because they're not your in-laws." Oikawa said as his sips turned into slurps.

Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look as the other reached the end of his drink. Oikawa was slurping in air as he tried to get every last drop up into his straw. He had to restrain himself from hitting Oikawa upside the head, he was driving after all.

"You're going to miss me," he said while setting his drink down.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

Oikawa put a hand over his heart, "that hurts Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi shrugged at his antics. Iwaizumi's own parents wanted him to move closer to them, but he surprisingly liked living in Tokyo. He had a good job and his apartment may be small, but it was comfortable. He also had friends besides Oikawa, even though most of his free time seemed to be allotted to him.

"Don't worry you can still visit me," Oikawa said with a smile.

"No, thanks."

Oikawa huffed, "don't miss me then."

"I won't."

" _Really_?"

"Really," Iwaizumi said.

"But your life is going to be sooo boring without me," Oikawa said.

"Good. I'll finally have some peace and quiet." Iwaizumi said as Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi knew he would miss him a little. Just the littlest, _tiniest_ bit of him would and that was simply, because Oikawa had been a fixture in his life for so long. An annoying, overly gaudy fixture, but he would miss him all the same.

"You said Kageyama's happy?" Iwaizumi asked.

After all these years, he was still in awe that Oikawa had gotten together with Kageyama. Really, he was more surprised that Kageyama could stand Oikawa at all. However, college had been a time for the two of them to reconcile. Judging by how their lives were now intertwined, it seemed to have done them a lot of good.

"Hmm…I think he's happy." Oikawa said as he took a hand off of the steering wheel again to place it over his bonding mark. "At least that is what it feels like coming through the bond."

"That's good," Iwaizumi said.

In a wave of excitement Oikawa turned to him. "I told you that Isabell-chan wants Tobio in charge of their new location, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded. Isabell owned, _Isabell's Sweet Treats_ , a pastry shop that had taken Tokyo by storm with its western styled sweets. Kageyama had worked there when he was in college and Isabell had taken an immediate liking to her fellow omega.

"It would be her first location outside of Tokyo," Oikawa added.

"Is he going to do it?" Iwaizumi asked, it seemed like a good opportunity. He had seen most people walk out of Isabell's with a pleased smile. Iwaizumi himself was a costumer for life.

"He's still thinking about it, but he'll probably say yes."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that and Iwaizumi felt sleepiness come over him. Night had arrived. The stars were shining among the lights of satellites as the moon shone in the shape of a Cheshire Cat's grin.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes when a car drove pass them. Its lights were far too bright for him to stand to have them open. When he tried to open them again his eyelids felt too heavy. He was ready to sleep, even though he knew they would arrive at their destination soon.

"What's that?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi's eyes fluttered open, "what's what?

" _That_ ," Oikawa said as he pointed towards the sky.

There was some sort of aircraft hovering in the sky. Its metal frame was hard to see, but the bright green light that lit up the rim was hard to miss.

Iwaizumi leaned forward in curiosity. The craft was moving around sporadically and he quickly dismissed it from being an airplane.

"I don't know…" Iwaizumi said after a moment.

He glanced at Oikawa whose eyes were wide open, following the movements of the craft. Oikawa was entranced by the object and Iwaizumi could feel the car slow a little. His gut was telling him that they should pull over.

He was about to voice this when Oikawa asked, "do you think it's aliens?"

" _Aliens_?" Iwaizumi question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Iwa-chan, _aliens._ " Oikawa said mimicking Iwaizumi, "as in the drivers of that _U.F.O._ "

"Of _course_ not," Iwaizumi said tuning to look back at the craft. "It's probably a drone or something."

"A drone! No, look at it. It's way too big to be a drone. Besides it reminds me of – Oh! Look, it's changing colors."

The green melted into a bright fuchsia as the craft seemed to stabilize in one spot. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi could have sworn he felt the car drift a little.

"Quick! Iwa-chan take a picture."

"A picture?" Iwaizume asked, his hand already reaching for his phone to capture the strange sight before him.

"Yeah, I-"

It all happened so fast.

One moment Iwaizumi was staring up at the mysterious object in the sky. The next he turned to Oikawa who let out a loud gasp as he quickly turned the steering wheel. Iwaizumi's eyes widened in horror when he saw the blinding lights of the vehicle in front of the them. They had drifted over into oncoming traffic.

Iwaizumi's mind went blank as it was struck with fear. The other car's horn blared loudly into his head.

The next thing Iwaizumi knew he was opening his eyes. Staring at what appeared to be a deployed airbag. He blinked in confusion trying to piece his thoughts together. His breath caught in his throat when his thoughts jumped to the car that had been coming towards them.

He started to look around himself and felt a twitch of pain in his neck when he turned his head. The windshield was shattered and the car felt like it was tilted downward into a ditch. It appeared that they had missed hitting the other vehicle.

"Hey, Oikawa…" Iwaizumi began as he turned to the driver's side.

He moved without thinking.

His fingers unhooking him from his seatbelt to allow him to reach over to his childhood friend. Oikawa was slumped over, his chin resting against his chest. His eyes were firmly shut and Iwaizumi could see a gash on his forehead.

He gripped Oikawa's shoulders in his hands, "Oikawa!"

Nothing.

"Hey… hey, Trashykawa, this isn't funny." He said as he began to feel tears in his eyes.

Silence.

Not even a groan of pain to show that he was waking.

"Come on Oikawa," he said.

He wanted to shake him, but he knew that would do more harm than good. His heart hammered in his chest and panic was creeping into him. Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He was a doctor for Heaven's sake!

Seeing Oikawa like this however, was not something he was well equipped to handle. His hands were shaking and his mind felt foggy.

He needed to… He needed to search for a pulse!

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist and sighed in relief when he felt the steady beat of his pulse against his fingertips.

"Oikawa," he tried calling out to him again, hopeful that Oikawa would open his eyes.

Oikawa still did not respond.

"Hey! You alright down there?" Someone called out.

Startled, Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa to see a man near the passenger's side. A phone was pressed to the man's ear as he peered into the wrecked car.

"I already called for help," the man said. "They should be here soon."

Shortly after the man spoke sirens were breaking through the stillness of the night air. Never had Iwaizumi been so relieved to hear them in his life.

He glanced back at Oikawa, who was still dead to the world. "You're going to get help soon, okay?"

Iwaizumi sniffled when he got no response. He really did not want to cry, but the tears were already running down his face.

* * *

Author's Note: This story has been rolling around in my head for a few months now, but it just never wants to come out the way I intend for it to. What did you guys think? Do you like the story so far, were the characters too occ?

Thank you for reading,

Sparrow Brown

This story is cross-posted on AO3, under the username Sparrow_Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tobio enjoyed mornings. He wasn't necessarily an early riser, but on the occasions that he naturally woke to the rise of the sun it just felt like a good day was in store. This morning, however, was not one of those mornings. Instead of the sunlight gently filtering in through the blinds to wake him it was the shrill cry of an alarm clock. He sneaked out a hand from the warmth of the sheets to reach out for the clock on his nightstand, but his fingers were met with the coolness of the wooden surface. Wearily, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the alarm clock on the dresser across from the bed. Its screen displayed a bright red 5:02 that flashed in and out with urgency.

He laid back into his pillows with a soft groan. Tobio was no stranger to early mornings, but after the past week they had, he wanted to just sleep in. They did not have the luxury of staying in bed as Tooru needed to start for Tokyo in a couple of hours. Judging by the lump that still laid next to him, Tobio could tell that Tooru was determined not to get up and turn off the alarm. Even though he was the one who had set it for such an unreasonable hour.

"I need time to get ready." Tooru had said the night before as he set the alarm. Even though they both knew it was set too early.

The alarm rang for a few more seconds until it seemed to tire itself out and stopped. Tobio relaxed against his pillows once more. He had just started to doze off when the alarm blared back to life. Tobio glared at the ceiling, wishing that the clock would just turn off on its own. When it only rang louder, he forcefully turned onto his side, shaking the bed enough for Tooru to let out a displeased grunt.

"Tooru," Tobio said.

At some point Tooru had folded his pillow around his head, successfully hiding his ears in its fluffiness in a futile attempt to drown out the alarm.

"Tooru," Tobio tried again.

When Tooru didn't answer, Tobio was sure he was being purposefully ignored. It was Tooru's way of delaying getting out of bed. In the past Tooru would ignore Tobio's attempts to wake him, claiming a few more minutes of sleep for himself. Tobio usually got up, grumbling under his breath as he went to turn off the alarm, before snuggling back into bed. This morning though, he just felt annoyed, sleepy, and too comfortable to get up.

" _Tooru,_ " he said once more.

Upon receiving no response, he tugged on one of the brown locks peeking out of the pillow. This elected a startled yelp out of Tooru, who abandoned sandwiching himself in his pillow, in favor of leveling Tobio with a sleepy glare.

"What was that for!" Tooru said.

Tobio glanced over to the alarm clock as a silent message to Tooru, that he should get up to turn off the alarm.

When he met Tooru's eyes again there was a firm look that seemed to say, "I'm not getting up, _you_ get up."

They stared each other down. The alarm ringing indignantly in the background, before Tooru released a resigned huff. Feeling he had won Tobio snuggled into his pillow content that he didn't need to get up. If he was lucky, he could even get a little more sleep before Tomomi woke up. It was then that Tooru rolled over taking all the sheets with him, leaving Tobio to the coldness of the room.

Tobio blinked in disbelief. His mind sputtered for a moment as annoyance creeped in. Awakened from the chill and feeling irritated, he sat up and began pulling at the sheets from around Tooru. Tooru however, rolled over more, successfully pinning the sheets underneath him.

" _Tooru_ ," Tobio grumbled angrily to which Tooru replied by sticking out his tongue. Tobio did not need the bond to know how smug Tooru felt, he could practically feel it radiating from him.

Lips fitted into a tight frown, Tobio got up and pushed the snooze button instead of turning off the alarm. He could hear the sigh of relief Tooru breathed out and Tobio's own displeasure lessened too now that the obnoxious sound was gone. Glancing back at Tooru with a glare, Tobio then decided to leave the room to use the bathroom, assured that Tooru would have to get up in a few minutes. After that he peeked into Tomomi's room to see if she was still asleep.

He could see she had slept fitfully. Her black hair was in disarray around her head and he could already foresee her wincing as he tried to brush out the worst of the knots. The army of stuff animals she had surrounded herself with had been kicked and nudged onto the floor. Only, a well-loved giraffe had survived her tossing and turning and that was due to it being locked in her arms. Carefully, Tobio closed the door to her room and walked softly towards the steps to go downstairs.

"Tobio!"

Tobio paused when he heard the whiny shout. He turned around to stare down the hall at his and Tooru's room. The cry of the alarm rang out behind the closed door, disturbing the room's occupant. Deciding, that the alarm was soft enough not to wake Tomomi, he continued walking. Tooru needed to get up anyway, this just meant he had to get up and turn the alarm off himself.

Tooru left before Tomomi woke up. Leaving behind the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a bowl half filled with soggy cereal.

"Tomomi's going to be disappointed when she wakes up and you're not here." Tobio said as Tooru grabbed the car keys.

"I'll call when I get everything back at the apartment settled, 'kay? So, tell her I'll talk to her then." Tooru said as he slipped on his shoes to go out.

"Drive carefully," Tobio said as he crossed his arms.

"I will." Tooru said as he turned to smile at Tobio. "You don't need to be worried Tobio. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know."

"Bye Tobio-chan," Tooru said with a teasing lit in his voice as he pressed a quick kiss to Tobio's lips.

Tobio watched as Tooru pulled out of the driveway, waving his hand when their eyes met. He knew he'd see Tooru soon, but he felt concerned, nonetheless.

It was around seven when Tobio felt Tooru's panic flood his mind, erasing any feeling of his own. The bond allowed them to feel each other's emotions, but it often took Tobio closing his eyes and concentrating on their connection for him to feel Tooru's emotions. Tobio shut his eyes and held his breath as the fear washed over him and as suddenly as it came it disappeared.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Tobio blinked back tears as he looked at Tomomi. They had put in a movie as they waited for Tooru to come home. Tomomi's focus however was no longer on the TV.

Tobio wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "Nothing's wrong," he said.

Tomomi looked up at him, her nose twisted as if she smelled something particularly bad. "You smell funny."

Tobio breathed in deeply from his nose. It was hard for him to detect his own scent, but even he could smell the acidic odor he was letting out. He could say everything was fine to Tomomi, his scent however betrayed his words. Especially, as children's noses were more in tune to scents like distress.

He tried for a reassuring smile, but his lips felt stiff as he did it.

"Mom that's scary." She said as she placed her hands over his mouth.

"Tomomi," he said. Gently he took her small hands in his as he took them away from his face. Her hands felt sticky and smelled strongly of cherry. She must have found Tooru's stash of candy. "I'm fine Tomomi. I just need to call your Dad."

"I wanna talk too."

"No," he said.

He watched as she frowned, a stubborn look coming into her eyes.

"Tomomi, it's just going to be a quick call. I…I'll be right back."

He got up before she could protest and locked himself in the downstairs bathroom. The room was silent, blocking out the high-pitched voices of the cartoon characters from the movie. Closing his eyes, he breathed out a long shaky breath. Something was wrong. After the initial wave of panic there was nothing and the bonding mark on his neck felt tingly. He rubbed at it as he tapped on Tooru's number saved in his phone.

"Hello, this Oikawa Tooru I can't answer the phone right now, but-"

Tobio ended the call and redialed the number as he tried to keep his own panic from taking over. "Tooru's driving," he said to himself as he searched for Iwaizumi's number in his phone when Tooru didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail.

"Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hi, Iwaizumi-san? This is Tobio. Tooru's not answering his phone and I felt something weird on my side of our bond." He paused for moment as he thought of what else to say. "Please call back."

 _It's probably nothing,_ he thought. _I'm overreacting and Tooru's going to make fun of me when he comes home._

Only Tooru didn't come home and no one returned his calls.

The mark still tingled as he put Tomomi to bed.

"But Dad's not back yet," she said.

"He will be home soon Tomomi."

"I can stay up and wait for him."

"You need to go to bed. You'll see him in the morning and Iwaizumi's going to come visit."

She grinned up at him as he tucked her in. "Iwa-chan is coming over?"

"To see our new house, but you have to sleep first."

Her smile disappeared. "But I'm not tired."

"I am," Tobio said.

He was going to try calling Tooru's sister hoping that maybe she had heard from him. If that failed, he was going to find a way to contact Iwaizumi's parents. Tooru was supposed stop there first to drop Iwaizumi off. He wanted Tomomi to be asleep before he made the calls though. It washer bed time and he didn't want her to be worried if nothing was wrong at all.

"I can be real quiet Mommy, _please?_ "

"Tomomi you need to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and you'll need your energy. Let's read a story and go to bed." Tobio said as he tried to keep his voice light. He was starting to get frustrated with her, but knew she was concerned about Tooru too. Even though he hadn't shared his worry with her, Tomomi had known that Tooru should have been back a long time ago.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Tobio smiled in relief and found the story she wanted to read. Tobio knew she would have preferred Tooru then and even he could admit that Tooru was the better storyteller. Creating a voice for each character as he let himself become part of the story. Tooru made the story come to life and Tomomi would be laughing at his antics. Tobio was far less theatrical than Tooru and as he read to her, he hoped his calmness would help lure her to sleep.

"Goodnight," Tobio said. The story had been long, and he watched as Tomomi rubbed at her eyes.

"Goodnight."

He closed her door part way, letting the light from the hallway into her room. As he walked to his and Tooru's bedroom, he heard his phone ring from where he left it on the dresser. Tobio raced to reach it willing his phone to keep ringing, so he could answer it before it went to messages. He didn't even look at the caller ID as he answered, "Hello."

"Hello is this Oikawa Tobio?"

"Speaking."

"Hello, this Watanabe Akari, I'm a doctor at Miyagi General Hospital." Tobio felt his back straighten as his heart beat fast as she continued. "I'm calling to inform you as Oikawa Tooru's next of kin that he was in a car accident tonight-"

"Is he okay?!"

Watanabe heaved out a weary sigh that caused the phone speaker to crackle. "He just came out from surgery-"

" _Surgery_?" Tobio started to pace needing to move as anxiousness filled him.

"Yes. Now as I was _saying_ he is currently in recovery."

"He's okay then?" Tobio said as he stilled.

"He is in stable condition. _However,_ he did suffer head trauma and we won't know more until he wakes up."

"Can I come see him."

"Of course, Oikawa-san. The two of you are bonded?" She asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Then its best that you come. I'll give you the address now."

When she hung up, Tobio fell backwards onto the bed.

"He's okay." Tobio repeated to himself. He felt weightless with relief as he allowed the information to sink in.

Tobio laid there for a couple of minutes, before getting back up to get dressed. It was as he was pulling on a pair of jeans that he realized that he had no car and needed someone to watch Tomomi. Reaching for his phone again he dialed the old house phone from his childhood. Hopefully his parents weren't already asleep.

Author's Note: Sorry for how long it's taken me to post this chapter. I just didn't know what I wanted to do for this chapter and life has been a bit stressful making it hard to write. Hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

\- Sparrow_Brown


End file.
